When a multimedia sound event is processed, sometimes it is needed to play repeatedly a same sound file for multiple times in a very short time, so as to imitate or achieve some special live sound effects, such as a sound of continuous shooting.
An existing common method for playing repeatedly a sound file is as follows: when a playback request is received, a sound file corresponding to the request is called and played. This method is simple for implementation. However, when a time interval of the request is less than a value (for example, 100 milliseconds), because calling the sound file needs to consume an amount of time, a sound pause phenomenon is caused when the sound file is played repeatedly, and a playback effect is poor.
In order to avoid the sound pause phenomenon, a method for hosting and automatic continuous playback of a sound file is used in the existing technology. When a request of hosting and automatic continuous playback is obtained, the sound file is played automatically and continuously, the intermediate sound pause phenomenon no longer occur, and playback efficiency is high. However, when a playback end instruction is received, the system directly ends playing of the sound file and, thus, smooth transition performance of a sound signal is poor and simulation performance of a natural sound effect is poor.